


Wounds

by EDJLord



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDJLord/pseuds/EDJLord
Summary: Abigail made a mistake. One she can take back. One where forgiveness may not be possible.
Relationships: Ms. Flint/Abigail Hardscrabble
Kudos: 1





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I think I had an idea to turn this into a story at some point, but the motivation just isn't there anymore. Hopefully this can pass as a fleeting one-shot.

Pain. She felt searing pain in her right arm. Or at least where it used to be. Blood poured out of the wound, as muscle and tendons hung in a mangled mess. Her right arm lay limp and lifeless beside her. She brought her left hand up to her shoulder. Her screams of pain echoed through the house. Looking up at the angry women before her, she never would have expected this. 

Abigail’s eyes held fire as she stared down at Bonnie. Her arm still rose from the strike, dripping with blood. Her breath was heavy, having let the fury take over her. However, she was brought out of it when she heard the cries of her lover.

Abigail truly looked at Bonnie, and nearly gasped at what she saw. Bonnie’s arm had been completely torn off. Blood pooled around the kneeling form of her lover. Lowering her arm, Abigail looked to her bloodied hand and back to Bonnie. She had done this. It was her fault.

Bonnie stayed where she was, kneeling and clutching her wound. No words could describe the pain she felt. Not just physical, but emotional too. She loves Abigail. She trusted Abigail.

Abigail’s mind was reeling at this revelation. How could she hurt the one she loved? Quickly snapping out of it, Abigail rushes to Bonnie’s side and gently picks her up. Bonnie was in too much pain to realize what was going on around her, or she wouldn’t have let Abigail touch her. Grabbing the severed arm, Abigail quickly left, flying to the nearest hospital.

OoO

Abigail paced within the hallway, a nervous wreck. She had spoken to the doctors earlier. It was too late to reattach Bonnie’s arm. She was currently having surgery, to close the gaping wound where her arm used to be. They had asked Abigail what had happened, and she told them that her and Bonnie had been in a terrible car accident.   
Abigail felt like the worst monster in existence. The entire moment was a blur to her. One moment, she and Bonnie were arguing. Over what, she couldn’t remember. The next, Bonnie was writhing on the ground, screaming in pain and missing an arm. Abigail had long since washed her hands, but she didn’t feel clean. After what happened, Abigail felt as though her hands would forever be stained with her lover’s blood.

Another hour had passed before the doctor came out; looking tired and covered in blood. Abigail immediately rushed over to him.

“Doctor, how is she?”

He looked up at Abigail, and sighed. “We stopped the bleeding, and her arm should heal well with time. You can go see her, if you would like.”

At that, Abigail hesitated. Would Bonnie even want to see her? She followed the doctor to the room that Bonnie was being kept in. The doctor left Abigail at the door, to go tend to other patients.

Abigail stood there, scared. Bonnie probably thought so badly of her. With a deep breath, Abigail opened the door and stepped inside.

Bonnie’s eyes opened, and immediately glared at the monster in front of her. Uncomfortable silence filled the air with Abigail not knowing what to say, and Bonnie not knowing where to start.

“…Bonnie, I cannot even begin to express how sorry I am. I truly didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Bonnie’s glare hardened even more. “And yet it did. I’m in here because of you. I lost an arm, because of you! All of this is your fault!”

Abigail winced at the harsh reality of her words. “I know. And I will spend the rest of my life begging for your forgiveness. I can buy you the best prosthetic arm them have. You’ll be better in…”

“I don’t want it.” Bonnie snapped.

Abigail blinked in surprised. “You don’t want it? Bonnie, you can’t live with one arm.”

“No, what I can’t live with is you trying to fix your mistake, just so you can look like some sort of hero that came to my rescue. I’ll go along with the story of a car accident, but only because the truth would just drag us both through the mud. However, I refuse any help from you. As of today, I want nothing to do with you.”

Bonnie’s words cut through Abigail’s heart, like a knife. She had to compose herself, so as not to cry. She knew forgiveness was a long shot. She knew something like this would happen. But, that didn’t make it hurt any less.

“Very well, Bonnie. I will be in your life as little as possible. I just hope that one day, you can see that I really didn’t mean to do what I have done.”

Abigail then head for the door. “I’ll be back tomorrow, to take you home.”

Bonnie averted her gaze, not wanting to look at her. “Not like I have much of a choice right now.”

Abigail’s heart sank. “Good night, Bonnie.”


End file.
